Dreams Pass in Time
by Mysterious Raven
Summary: HIATUS: What if what we sought to prevent from happening, actually came to pass? Who is to blame? Yourself...or a much higher power? Could...would it cause you to forsake all that you know & believe as well as succumb to the temptation of the dark side? NO SLASH! I know it has been some time since this story has been updated and I do have plans to finish it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Dreams Pass in Time

**Author**: MysteriousRaven13

**Summary**: What if what we sought to prevent from happening, actually came to pass? Who is to blame? Yourself… or a much higher power? Could… would it cause you to forsake all that you know and believe as well as succumb to the temptation of the dark side?

**Timeframe**: ROTS

**Characters**: Anakin, Obi-Wan, Siri, Padme, and brief appearances by others

**Genre**: Drama, Angst

**Note**: This story came from a plot bunny that I adopted from Hananiah on the **Jedi Council Forum. **The plot bunny is where instead of Anakin having visions of Padmé dying they were of his former master. You can read that particular plot bunny here: http://boards. 

**Sentences that are in bold means that it is directly from the book,** _Revenge of the Sith. _

****

**_

* * *

_****_And yet the great prophets of the Jedi had always taught that the gravest danger in trying to prevent a vision of the future from coming to pass is that in doing so, a Jedi can actually bring it to pass…_**

** Revenge of the Sith**

**Chapter One: The Dream**

I'm sorry, Anakin. Forgive me… my padawan.

Anakin lurched upright in bed, gasping for breath. He looked down at his wife to see if he had woken her up from her much needed sleep. Thankfully, he had not disrupted her when he quickly sat up in the bed.

Anakin slid slowly out of bed, not wanting to take the chance of waking his pregnant wife. In desperate need of fresh air, he crept quietly down the long, curving staircase that led to the veranda that overlooked Padmé Amidala-Skywalker's private landing deck of her senatorial apartments.

The chilled air of the Coruscant environment did not bother the warm-blooded, Tatooine borne Jedi for once. Too much was on his mind that the cold breeze that ripple through did not bother him in his semi-naked state. He hoped that the fresh – albeit recycled – air would help to clear his over-active mind as he tried to recall what had woken him up.

For a brief moment, it appeared that the dream – or was it a vision? – seemed to elude the young, handsome Jedi Knight, teasing him like a seductive lover as it stayed just beyond his reach. Even as it continued to elude him, Anakin still felt a sense of dread and profound sorrow. Suddenly, as if a lightsaber had been ignited, the tears that he had been unknowingly keeping at bay, spilled forth, leaving tracks down his cheeks as he remembered.

I'm sorry, Anakin. Forgive me… my padawan.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former master. His father, brother, and best friend… had been in immense pain. It felt as if he was dying, yet the details were hazy. As if he were trying to look out of goggles that were coated in dirt and grime. He debated calling the temple to see if his old master was in residence. He didn't dare try to access the now dormant master-padawan bond, lest questions arise that he wasn't ready to answer. Part of him, the brash and reckless Knight, was tempted to take his personal speeder and go to Obi-Wan's councilor quarters; but the other part of him, the scared and still seeking praise little boy, was afraid of what he might find. What if something had actually happened to his best friend and mentor while he had laid in the comfort of his loving wife's arms? What if it had been something that he hadn't been able to sense? Which was impossible, he **was** the Chosen One. But still, that particular thought was not really helping him at the moment. What if-

**She moved more quietly than the smoky breeze, but he felt her approach. **Even at this late and awkward stage of her pregnancy, Padmé still moved with a gracefulness that still managed to capture her young husband's attention every time.

**She took a place beside him at the railing and laid her soft human hand along the back of his hard mechanical one. And she simply stood with him, staring silently out across the city that had become her second home. Waiting patiently for him to tell her what was wrong. Trusting that he would. **

**He could feel her patience, and her trust, and he was so grateful for both that tears welled once more. He had to blink out at the burning night, and blink again, to keep those fresh tears from spilling over onto his cheeks. He put his flesh hand on top of hers and held it gently until he could let himself speak.**

"Did I wake you, angel?" He asked quietly, still staring out into the blazing night. He wasn't quite ready to talk about what was bothering him.

"In a way."

Confused, he turned to look down at his petite and pregnant wife, "In a way?"

Trying to lighten her husband's gloomy disposition, she joked, "Well, you did get me in this condition. So from a certain point of view, you did wake me." Padmé frowned at him as her response didn't even warrant a response from her husband. "No, it appears that **your** overly active son enjoys making me use the refresher at every chime of the hour."

This time, Anakin smiled sadly at his wife, "Daughter."

Padmé glared mockingly at him, "Son." She wrapped her arms around Anakin as she pressed the side of her face against his bareback. "I guess it could be worse. We could be having twins."

Anakin chuckled softly, "That wouldn't be too bad, angel." He grasped her hand, pulling her tighter around him, as if it would help to keep the demons at bay. "It was a dream."

"From your reaction, I take it was a bad one?"

"Yes. The dream was like the ones I use to have about my mother, before-" Unable to continue, he just turned around so that they were facing each other.

"I see." For a moment she thought he might have dreamed of her and their unborn child. But that couldn't be it, because he was looking down at her. In the past, when he would of her, especially if it was something bad, he would avoid eye contact. As if he was afraid for her to see his gut-wrenching grief. But if it was her, then who? "And?"

Anakin turned to stare back out at the night. He could make out the towers of the Jedi Temple in the distance. "It… it was about… Obi-Wan."

Somehow that did not surprise her. For as much as Anakin complained about his strict and sometimes unrelenting mentor, he still looked to Obi-Wan for guidance. "Obi-Wan?" she asked quietly, patiently waiting for him to continue.

Minutes went by when **Anakin could finally make himself tell her, his voice raw and hoarse as though he'd been shouting all day.** "It was about Obi-Wan dying, I think. He… he was in so much pain. I could see it in his eyes."

Pulling Padmé to him in a desperate hug, he added, "I could not bear it if he died, Padmé. He is the only parent I have left."

"How?" was all she asked.

"I don't know. It's still hazy, elusive. I just know that it's not here. I think he was on a mission. He was apologizing for something. I… I don't… know what it was about. The more I think about it, I believe it is a vision." He ran his flesh hand through this long, blond hair, as he sighed in frustration.

Forgive me… my padawan. That particular phrase kept running through his mind. Why was Obi-Wan asking him to forgive him? Why?

"Then we have nothing to worry about, my love."

Startled from his thoughts, he asked, "What was that?"

Smiling gently at her husband, she replied, "I said that we have nothing to worry about. Both you and Obi-Wan earned a month's leave after rescuing the chancellor. Plus, this morning you mentioned that the next mission for you and Obi-Wan was two months away and you would be doing that together. So you see, my love, you are worrying yourself for nothing. You will not allow anything to happen to Obi-Wan, and I know Obi-Wan will not allow anything to happen to you."

He stared at the temple in the distance once more, "I wish it was that simple, Padmé."

Deciding it was time to change the subject, Padmé turned towards her husband, "Speaking of Obi-Wan, there is something that we must talk about. Now is just as good of a time as ever. It is something that I have been thinking about for the past couple of months."

"I think we should tell Obi-Wan."

Husband and wife looked at one another as they both stated the same comment. Both realizing how tired they were of hiding and lying to their friend.

"Are you… are we… ready for what might arise once we tell him?"

"**He's your best friend, Annie. He must suspect already." **

"**It's one thing to have him suspect. It's something else to shove it in his face. He's still on the Council. He'd have to report me. And…"**

"What, Annie? He is your best friend. He is the only one that I am willing to trust our secret, both of them, too. I don't think he would betray us like that. No matter how much this will hurt him, he won't betray us."

"Is this what we want, Padmé? Because we won't be able to leave this path once we start on it." Anakin asked, as he pulled Padmé to him, hugging her as he rest his chin on top of her head.

"It's the right thing to do, Anakin. The only thing to do."

**He closed his eyes.**

**She said, "Come upstairs, Anakin. The night's getting cold. Come up to our bed."**

"**All right. All right." He found that he could breathe again, and his shaking had stilled.** "Don't say anything to Obi-Wan. Let me tell him. And you're right. It is the right thing to do. I will talk to him tomorrow." Anakin pretended to feel relieved for Padmé's sake as he followed her up the stairs and back to their bedroom. Morning would come soon enough and hopefully his courage would not leave him when he faced his old master.


	2. Chapter 2 Part I

**Author's Note: **I do apologize for the delay in this chapter. I ran into a bit of a snag with not having a beta-er. Luckily, Kelia (Jedi Council Forum) volunteered to do the job. This chapter was close to 15 pages, so I have decided to break Chapter 2 into two parts. Part II will come out next week.

**Wuff: **Thanks. The rating for the story may change, I just prefer to be safe than sorry. As for updating, my goal is to update the story at least once a week.

**Mlhkvh5: **I'm glad you like the story so far. It will be at least another chapter before we get to Obi-Wan and Anakin's discussion.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Talk -- Part I**

_**Palpatine had somehow seen into his secret heart and had chosen to offer him the one thing he most desired in all the galaxy. He didn't care about the council, not really – that was a childish dream. He didn't need the council. He didn't need recognition, and he didn't need respect. What he needed was the rank itself.**_

**_All that mattered was Mastery._**

**Revenge of the Sith **

He couldn't prevent the yawn that escaped from him as he walked through the Jedi Temple in search of his former mentor. He wasn't sure what was worse. His inability to go back to sleep after his talk with Padmé last night or the fact that he had just spent the last four hours being given useless advice and platitudes of what his 'dreams' could mean by the Jedi's most revered Jedi. Jedi Master Yoda.

**He'd been surprised by how graciously the ancient Jedi Master had invited him into his quarters, and by how patiently Yoda had listened to his stumbling attempts to explain his questions without giving away his secret; Yoda had never made any attempt to conceal what had always seemed to Anakin to be a gruff disapproval of Anakin's very existence.**

**But this morning, despite clearly having other things on his mind – even Anakin's Force perceptions, far from the most subtle, had detected echoes of conflict and worry within the Master's chambers – Yoda had simply offered Anakin a place on one of the softly rounded pod seats and suggested that they meditate together.**

Why he decided to meditate with the ancient troll, he hadn't quite figured that out yet. Maybe it was because Yoda was the only one that he thought could help him with his problem, and he hadn't been ready to talk to Obi-Wan earlier. His thoughts had been so jumbled up lately, intertwined with his dream, that he needed someone to talk to in order to make sense of everything.

But Yoda – in all of his infinite wisdom – hadn't helped in that matter. In fact, the ancient Jedi Master had made him even more frustrated. Had the old troll ever loved or cared about anyone? Really cared? Probably not, or he would have been more understanding instead of telling him to '_let things pass out of his life'._

He had finally decided after leaving Yoda's quarters that he couldn't put off talking to Obi-Wan anymore. The guilt over the secrets he had kept and the lies he had told over the years to his former master were slowly festering inside him like an infected wound that couldn't be treated. He only hoped that his relationship wouldn't change with Obi-Wan after this. But first, he had to find him in the vast maze of the Jedi Temple.

He was stopped a few times by old friends and fellow knights that want to congratulate him on his miraculous landing of the burning ship and rescuing the Chancellor, before taking off to search for Obi-Wan. He was about to give up on his search when he realized that he hadn't checked the Archives. He remembered as a child that Obi-Wan could be frequently found in between missions at the Archives. He even remembered telling Obi-Wan – quite sarcastically he might add – that he should move his belongings to the Archives since he spent so much time there.

As he was about to enter the Archives, a young initiate stopped him in the entryway and handed him a note before immediately taking off as if a Sith lord were after him. Puzzled, Anakin's eyes followed the young boy before turning back to the note in his hand. It seemed that his talk with Obi-Wan would have to wait till after he saw the Chancellor. He just wished he didn't feel so relieved about the interruption.

* * *

* * *

As Anakin sat in silence during the short trip to Chancellor Palpatine's office, he tried in vain to meditate. He hoped he could release his anger to the Force before he arrived at his destination, he did not want to show up at the Chancellor's office being angry at the man he considered to be a close friend. He had desperately needed to talk to Obi-Wan and the esteemed Chancellor's interruption had not been appreciated, even though he felt – albeit guiltily – relieved at the time.

Now as he sat in the private chambers waiting, he realized that the older gentleman had done nothing wrong to warrant his anger. He knew nothing of Anakin's vision; therefore he wasn't trying to hinder the young Knight's efforts in saving his master from a possible death.

Anakin stood up as Palpatine walked into the room, flanked by his elite red robed guardsmen. For as long as he had known the politician, he continued to still feel awe and intimidated by him. There was something about him that commanded a person's immediate attention and obedience, almost to the point of being in fear and – in Anakin's case – intimidated. It was ironic in a way, because he was use to having people – especially the Jedi, even though they strongly pretended not to be – feel the same way about him.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Anakin," Palpatine said, motioning for the young Jedi to stay seated as he sat down next to him.

"You don't have to apologize, your Excellency. I don't mind," Anakin replied softly, bowing his head in respect towards the older man.

The men sat in comfortable silence for some time before Palpatine stood up, motioning for Anakin to follow him and for the guards to stay behind. They walked towards the other side of the room, out onto a hidden veranda that overlooked the busy city that was still enveloped by clouds of dark smoke and still burning fires. Fires that were an unwelcome courtesy of General Grievous and his droid army when they attacked the city and kidnapped the Chancellor just mere days before. As Anakin stared out over the city towards the Temple that had been his home for more then ten years, he was unaware that he at the moment was the object of someone else's obsessive observation.

Palpatine glanced from the side at the young man he had secretly been watching since Anakin – a mere boy at the time – saved his home planet of Naboo from the Trade Federation. An incident that he had orchestrated, he might add – all part of his master plan for total domination. Soon the young troubled Jedi Knight would be his, once the foolish master and irritating Senator were out of the way. This boy would be his means of rising to power – even more power than what he had now as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. This boy would also bring about the downfall of the arrogant and blinded Jedi. He had foreseen it happening. Soon there would be no need for the Sith to hide in the shadows like some common criminal. But for now, he was contented to hiding and working the Jedi's 'Chosen One' to his side in order for his plans to succeed. He was patient. He had to be.

"**I have asked you here," he said slowly, "because I need your help on a matter of extreme delicacy. I hope I can depend upon your discretion, Anakin."**

"**As a Jedi, there are… limits… to my discretion, Chancellor."**

"I know, my boy. I'm not asking you to go against what you've been taught. And I never will. I don't think I've ever told you how proud I am of all that you have accomplished as a Jedi, Anakin."

Embarrassed, but secretly pleased with the praise, Anakin replied nonchalantly, "I was just doing what I was trained to do, Sir. A Jedi does not seek to glorify himself at the expense of others."

"Anakin," Palpatine used a little Force suggestion so that Anakin would look at him, "You saved my life and look at all the battles that you've won single-handedly, my boy. Those were the same battles that your Jedi Council claimed were a lost cause. I am frankly dismayed that they continue to keep you off the Council."

Uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, Anakin turned to stare back out at the Jedi Temple. "I still have much to learn, your Excellency. I suppose when I am older… and much wiser, then I will be found ready for a position on the Council."

"Nonsense, my boy. That's just plain nonsense. One's age cannot be used to measure one's wisdom. That's just the Council's way of controlling you. That is the only hold they have on you. Because once they make you a master, they can't make you do their bidding," replied Palpatine. Had Anakin been looking at the Chancellor at that moment, he would have seen the malicious glee that was shining in the older man's opaque eyes, before it was quickly hidden.

Anakin gave him an embarrassed – but pleased – smile before replying, "Well, sir, it's not like they can make me do their bidding now as it is. I've been told that I'm a little hard to control. Kind of like Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Even after all these years since Obi-Wan's master died on Naboo, Anakin still thought of the rebellious Jedi Master. The man had been responsible for freeing him from a life of servitude and giving him the chance to be a Jedi.

"**I know, my boy. I know. That is precisely my point. You are not like them. You are longer. Stronger. Better. If they cannot control you now, what will happen once you are a Master in your right? How will they keep your toes on their political line? You may become more powerful than them together. That is why they keep you down. They fear your power. They fear you."**

Once again, Anakin began to feel uncomfortable as Palpatine continued speaking. "That is one of the reasons why I've asked you here today, Anakin."

Even in his current state, Anakin could see that something was bothering the older man. He nodded his head towards the Chancellor, encouraging him to continue.

"It pains me to have to say this," Palpatine's pained expression became graver as he stared at Anakin with such intensity that it forced the young man to avert eye contact. "I am beginning to feel that the Jedi can't be trusted anymore, Anakin." He chuckled bitterly as he added softly, "Even I am beginning to fear the Jedi."

Anakin stared at the older man in disbelief and shock. This man who posed such an intimidating figure… afraid of the Jedi? "But, sir, there are none that are more loyal than the Jedi. After all this time, surely, they've--"

"**The Council keeps pushing for more control. More autonomy. They have become more concerned with avoiding the oversight of the Senate than the winning the war."**

Anakin opened his mouth to defend the Jedi before closing it as he realized how right the Chancellor was. He thought back to some of the conversations he had had with Obi-Wan since his former master's appointment to the Council and began to worry about the implications. Anakin turned his attention back to the Chancellor as he continued.

"The Senate called for an emergency session early today. That's why I was late. The Senate voted unanimously that effective today; this office will assume direct control over the Jedi and their council." '_And the one's that refrained from voting will be dealt with accordingly,'_ he added mentally.

Anakin frowned at Palpatine, knowing what the vote would do to the Jedi, yet wondering why Padmé had not mentioned about going to the Senate today. He would have to ask her later. Several minutes passed by before he was able to talk again. "I… I… guess I can… see how this change will help. But I don't see the Jedi taking this change in the… command structure kindly. And if I might ask, sir, what does this have to do with me?"

Palpatine placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder, squeezing it gently as if to comfort him. "I am well aware of what the Jedi will think. But in the interest of the people of this republic, I'm afraid there is no choice but to make changes that benefit everyone, not just for an individual or a group. This war must be finished. We have suffered so much, Anakin, and it's time to call an end, regardless of what the Jedi might feel or think."

"I do agree with you, your Excellency. Too many people have died since this war started. It is time to put an end to the needless fighting. But…"

"You are wondering why I called you here," Palpatine paused as Anakin nodded at him. Palpatine deliberately waited a moment before continuing, making Anakin think that the older man was afraid to continue in fear of hurting him with what he was about to say.

"**Anakin, I am asking you – as a personal favor to me, in respect of our long friendship – to accept a position as my personal representative on the Jedi Council."**

Of all the things that Anakin had expected the Chancellor to say, this was not it. But… he was quickly growing use to the idea. Him, a master? Sure he had thought about it… during his knighting ceremony. He figured he would have to wait at least another year or two before it would actually happen. But for it to come true now? He would be the youngest master ever to sit on the Council. He'd be the youngest master ever in the Jedi. He could already picture himself sitting alongside Mace Windu, Yoda, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi… and Obi-Wan! As a master, he would be able to save Obi-Wan!

Saving Obi-Wan was all that mattered. With the rank of master he would be allowed access to the restricted vault in the archives. The restricted vault that contain the forbidden holocrons that only a **Master** could access. He could find a way to save his former master from dying. But… how would the Council accept this? Will they accept it was the question.

"I… I… don't know what to… say, sir. I… I… as much… as I want to say 'thank you', I… I'm not sure if I can accept this great honor, sir. The Council will never approve it. They are the only ones that can appoint its own members."

"Oh, I can assure you that they will appoint you, my boy. Remember, Anakin. As of today, the Jedi and their Council answer to me and to me only." Palpatine turned to look back across the city, his gaze darkening ominously as it landed on the Jedi Temple. **"They need you more than they realize. All it will take is for someone to properly…"**

**He waved a hand expressively.**

"…**explain it to them."**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 2 Part II

**QueenNaberrie: **_This is an interesting twist with Anakin dreaming about Obi-Wan dying instead of Padme and possibly the baby._ A member over at Jedi Council Forum posted the plot bunny up for adoption, as soon as I had seen it, I emailed her about adopting it. Boy am I glad she did. _But is it the same dream but from another perspective?_ Time will only tell. _And I sure hope that Anakin doesn't fall for Palpatine's lies this time and fall to the Dark Side. _Well, Palpatine was a master manipulator. _And I hope that Anakin does tell Obi-Wan about he and Padme's relationship and about the baby. _He will, but sometimes things don't go as we planned. _I always thought that Anakin should have done that in the movies. Perhaps his downfall wouldn't have happened if Obi-Wan was there supporting him through everything. _

**Author's Note; **Just a little warning, but Chapter 3 will not be posted next week but the week after. I do apologize for the delay, but DRL has a way of taking away my free time (which isn't much, mind you).

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Talk -- Part II**

The ride back to the temple allowed Anakin time to think over his conversation with the Chancellor. He had no intention of being disrespectful towards his friend, but the only thing that had been of any importance from their discussion had been the topic of Mastery.

As a Master, nobody could stop him from saving the man that meant as much to him as Padmé, if not more. Technically, no one could stop him now, even if they tried. But he wouldn't shame Obi-Wan anymore than he had already done. He would not add on to his guilt by dishonoring Obi-Wan's teachings any further.

Time seemed to go by slowly for Anakin as the Chancellor's private shuttle landed in the spacious bay of the Jedi Temple. The short trip had given him time to think… and plan. For now, he needed to talk to Obi-Wan. This time he would allow **no** interruptions. Not this time, for he couldn't shake the sense of urgency that he had begun to feel from the Force since leaving the Chancellor's office.

He hoped that Obi-Wan wasn't in a council session. Those meetings had been known to last for several hours and he wasn't in the mood to wait anymore. On his way out of the bay, he stopped a passing Knight to inquire about his former master's whereabouts.

As he headed to the Command Room, he began to wonder what would catch Obi-Wan's attention that would make him ignore the strict orders of the Healers to take a vacation… and resting, under the strict orders of the Healers. Maybe Commander Cody, Obi-Wan's first officer, was briefing… _Briefing?! _Obi-Wan was going to kill him – he had completely forgotten about the Outer Rim briefing which ended over an hour ago. This was not how he wanted to begin his talk with Obi-Wan about his marriage.

Anakin had barely stepped into the Command Room when a voice froze him in place.

* * *

"**You miss the report on the Outer Rim sieges."**

Anakin waited till he was standing next to the individual before answering. "I'm sorry, Master. I was on my way to see you, to talk to you… about something, when I was called away to see the Chancellor."

"The Chancellor," was all the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi said in his Core-accented voice.

"I wish you wouldn't do that, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied disapprovingly. "I know you don't like Palpatine, but he is my friend."

"I didn't say anything negative about the…"

"It's how you said it, Obi-wan," Anakin interrupted almost angrily. He hated this feeling like he was in the middle of a tug-of-war between two very powerful forces. They were the two most influential men in his life, and neither one could stand the other, regardless of how hard they tried to hide it. "I did not come here to argue with you, Master. I need to…" He began to struggle with the words, trying not to stutter, "…to talk… to you… about…" His voice cracked, cutting off any attempt to speak.

Though he kept silent, the unreadable look in Obi-Wan's blue-green eyes quickly turned to concern as he observed the internal battle going on inside of his former padawan. In all their years together, Obi-Wan had never heard the young man struggle for words. Anakin had never had a problem saying what was on his mind – getting him to know his place had been the issue. It seemed as if Anakin struggled more with himself now, than he had prior to Geonosis. He also seemed to anger more easily.

Since Geonosis, Anakin was more distant towards him, as if… if he had someone else to confide in… to lean on… to seek guidance from. He was not ashamed to admit that he missed those confidences and was hurt by their absence. During the early years of their parternship, Anakin had quickly become the balm for his soul that had been shattered when his master… his father had been killed on Naboo. But since Geonosis, the distance between them had slowly been causing an ache in his heart that worsened as time went on.

Sometimes he wondered if this was what parents went through when their children left home to begin their own lives. He even wondered if Qui-Gon… No, that was in the past and he had already come to terms with losing his old master. He would not dwell on it. He needed to focus on the 'here and now', not the past.

"Anakin, what is wrong?"

Anakin slowly turned around so that his back was to Obi-Wan. He did not want Obi-Wan to see the guilt on his face, for it was sure to be there. The guilt wasn't for marrying Padmé or even becoming a father. He was excited about the baby and marrying his 'angel' had been the best thing to ever happen to him besides becoming a Jedi. No, the guilt was for lying to his master over the years. It had taken Anakin a long time to realize just how much of a sacrifice his Master had made when he took him on as his padawan.

Instead of learning to be a Knight, Obi-Wan went straight from being a padawan to being the master of one. And not just any padawan, but the fabled 'Chosen One'. The 'Chosen One' had not been very appreciative of his newly knighted master. Even to this day, he was amazed by how patient and understanding Obi-Wan had been with him. And how did he repay him? By being rude, mean-spirited, and not caring at the time that Obi-Wan had not only lost, but witnessed the death of a man who had been as much of a father to Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan was to him, if not more.

"I've… I… have… an att... attachment, Master."

Concern turned to confusion. "An attachment?"

"Yes… an attachment… to Pad--"

Confusion slowly turned to understanding. "Oh, I know about your attachment to Senator Amidala."

Shocked, Anakin spun around to look at Obi-Wan. "You do?" i _'Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be,'/i _he hoped silently.

"Yes, I do. We all do. Now, I know…"

How could everybody know? They had been so careful about not giving their secret away, not even Padmé's family knew of their marriage. It was one thing if Obi-Wan knew, but everybody else? Cautiously, Anakin interrupted, "We… all… do?"

"Yes, Anakin, we all do. As I was saying," Obi-Wan refrained from glaring at Anakin as he continued, "I know that the Code frowns upon attachments… romantic attachments that is." So intent on his lecture, Obi-Wan did not notice Anakin squirming at his statement. "You cannot simply disregard the attachments that we have in our lives. If you think about it, we have an attachment to this temple, this is our home. A master has an attachment to their padawan and a padawan to their master. We even form attachments when we make friends. And Senator Amidala is a good friend to you and you've known her since you were a little boy, Anakin."

Anakin's shock quickly turned to frustration as he realized that there was a miscommunication between him and Obi-Wan. But then the frustration turned to anger when Obi-Wan referred to Padmé as a friend. Angrily, he blurted, "Padmé is much more than my friend! She is my wife!"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed of your friendship with Padmé. She's…" Obi-Wan had mistaken the frustration on Anakin's face for embarrassment before realizing what Anakin had blurted out. "She's what?"

"She is my wife and the mother…"

Once again the unreadable look was back in Obi-Wan's eyes. It was a look that Anakin had seen frequently throughout his apprenticeship and hated even more than the lectures. It was a look that saw much, yet betrayed nothing of what Obi-Wan was feeling or thinking.

But one thing that could not be mistaken, was the barely restrained anger that could be heard as Obi-Wan interrupted, speaking through clench teeth. "Don't, Anakin. Just don't. How could you? How could you do something so stupid… so foolish? Do you not…"

Any thought of having a civil conversation with Obi-Wan went away as Anakin began yelling, his face flushed with anger. "How could I? Because I love her. That's why."

"End it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You will end this farce… this marriage." As quickly as it came, Obi-Wan's anger was gone. He was still upset with Anakin and who wouldn't be, but protecting his son and best friend from the censure that was sure to come if the Council found out was the only thought to cross his mind.

'_I will not allow anything to happen to Anakin or his status as a Jedi. Maybe in the future when this business of bringing balance to the Force has settled, then they can be together. Maybe than it'll be time to start thinking about making changes to the Code.'_ An image from the past of a blond, blue-eyed, hot-tempered woman materialized before disappearing, but not before Anakin had picked up on the image through the bond.

"No, Obi-Wan, I won't. My marriage is not a farce! I will not give up Padmé or my child because you say so. She is mine and neither you or the Jedi will take my family away from me." Anakin narrowed his eyes and took a step back as Obi-Wan approached him.

Anakin recognized the woman in Obi-Wan's thoughts as Siri Tachi, master of his arch-nemesis, Jedi Knight Ferus Olin. He had heard of rumors concerning Obi-Wan and Master Tachi, but had disregarded them as nothing. Obi-Wan had always been a stickler for the rules; and he never thought him capable of having any type of romantic notions. But now, he realized that his old master had been lying to him. As if an afterthought, Anakin added, "You're jealous."

Obi-Wan froze in mid step, unsure of what he heard.

The dragon took control of Anakin, wanting to hurt the older Jedi in front of him. His father. His mentor. His friend. Part of him didn't want to hurt Obi-Wan, but that part was quickly consumed by the flames of his dragon. He repeated, "You're jealous, Obi-Wan. You always have been. Just admit it."

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin in confusion, "What are you talking about, Anakin? Why should I be jealous? I have never been anything but proud of you, Anakin. Proud of everything that you have accomp-"

Angrily, Anakin interrupted, "Why won't you admit that you're jealous of me, Obi-Wan? You were jealous when Qui-Gon chose me over you. You were jealous when the council knighted me at such a young age. You've always been jealous. I'm stronger and better than any of the Jedi. I was strong enough to listen to my heart and go against the code for Padmé. And you," Anakin glared at Obi-Wan in disgust, "you were too weak to chose love over you're blasted Code. To weak to cho-"

"Enough, Anakin!" A temper that had once came close to costing him his apprenticeship, was slowly coming to the surface. Obi-Wan was not a man prone to emotional outburst, but he was a man nevertheless. "You have a duty to t-"

"My duty is to my family. To Padmé."

"No, Anakin, your duty is to the Jedi… to the Republic! You will end your marriage. You will lis-"

Anakin's mechanical hand clenched in fury at his side, as if squeezing an imaginary throat. "I'm sick and tired of listening to you. You tell me that I should listen to you; you know what you're talking about. Yeah, right. I listened to you when you said that my dreams of my mother would 'pass in time'. Because of you, she was murdered by th-"

For the first time since his master had introduced him to a sandy haired slave child on that fateful day on Tatooine, Obi-Wan regretted training Anakin. Instead of hurting Anakin as he had done to him, Obi-Wan stormed out of the command room. Not once did he stop to look at Anakin or the shadow that seemed to embrace his former padawan. For the first time, he wondered what his life would have been like had he not fulfilled his promise to his dying Master.

The dragon did not care about of the hurtful words that it sprouted, for it had tasted victory and was roaring for more.

* * *

Anakin could not remember how he managed to get from the Command Room to his assigned – yet inhabited – quarters in the lower levels of the Jedi Temple. One minute he was telling Obi-Wan about his marriage and… and… the next he was standing in front of the door to his quarters with no memory of how he got there, or even ending his conversation with Obi-Wan. Why couldn't he talk to Obi-Wan like he could talk to Padmé... or even the Chancellor?

He walked towards the COM Unit as he thought of his wife. '_Padmé? She will know what to do. I need to talk to her. She has always been able to soothe me. To center me.'_

Anakin began to despair as he was unable to reach anyone from his wife's private quarters. He finally tried her personal communicator. Anakin allowed a sad smile to grace his face when his wife appeared on the screen of the COM unit.

"Padmé."

"What is wrong, Anakin? Did you talk to Obi-Wan?"

Anakin did not speak for a moment, trying to collect his jumbled thoughts before replying darkly, "Oh, we talked, Padmé. And then we yelled at one another."

Concern was evident in her voice as Padmé asked, "Are you okay? I can do this meeting another time, Ani. Wher-"

That was one of the things that Anakin so loved dearly about his wife. Her compassion. She was willing to leave a meeting – a very important meeting at that – to comfort him. "No. I'm… fine… for now. I'm at the temple." Anakin's voice broke as his eyes glistened with tears, "I hurt him, Padmé." His voice quickly became strained with pent-up emotions, "We were wrong to think we could trust him, Padmé. He is too much like the other Jedi. Too wrapped around the blasted Code. He's just jea-"

Padmé was worried about Anakin and didn't like to see him angry. And as much as she loved her husband, she was in the middle of an emergency and could not deal with Anakin's over obsessive protectiveness or anger. She loved both her husband and Obi-Wan, but one thing that she had noticed over the years was that both men were incredibly stubborn. Neither one could admit to their faults. And once again, it was up to her to make her husband see reason. She felt it was important that he make amends. And for some reason, Padmé could not shake the sudden chill that ran up her spine.

"Anakin, you need to apologize to Obi-Wan." She ignored the glare he gave her as she continued, "No, Anakin, you need to apologize to Obi-Wan. Soon."

"Why?"

"I… I don't know. You just need to." Padmé closed her eyes before speaking, knowing that her words would open old wounds, but she had to for her husband's and Obi-Wan's sake. She couldn't help but feel apprehensive at the sense of premonition she was feeling. "Anakin, sometimes… sometimes we don't realize how much we care for someone until they're gone. Cordé," Padmé stopped to gain her composure, "Cordé and I had… an argument the morning she was killed. I… never… got the chance to apologize to her. She apologized to me… and she wasn't even the one that started it. It's funny, I will never forget her apologizing to me on that day on the landing pad, but I can't even remember what we were arguing about."

"You need to have faith in him, Anakin. I still don't believe he would betray us." Padmé stared gravely at her husband on the screen, "You need to make amends with him, Anakin. Don't let this opportunity slip through your hands. If you have to, take time to meditate, to think things through. But apologize to him the first chance you get." Padmé looked behind her, before turning to face Anakin, "I'm sorry, Ani. I need to go. I love you."

Anakin turned off the unit and then headed towards his bed. The fight with Obi-Wan and the talk with Padmé had drained him. The lack of sleep wasn't helping him either. He would sleep for a while before meditating. There would be time to talk with Obi-Wan later. But the last thought that crossed his mind before sleep over powered him, was of Obi-Wan standing before the Council.

* * *

The hours that Obi-Wan had spent in meditation had helped him to find his center. Meditation hadn't taken away the pain that Anakin's words had caused, but it did allow him to focus more clearly. As much as Anakin had wounded him deeply, he still loved the boy. He would not betray him, instead he would stand by his side. He would protect him as much as he was able to.

He would wait until tomorrow before speaking to Anakin to give the young Knight time to calm down. Right now he needed to attend a private council session with only Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda. He was curious as to the extra precautions and privacy as well as the special mission Mace had mentioned in his message to Obi-Wan.

He pushed all thoughts of Anakin, his secrets, and their argument to the back of his mind. They would have time to talk tomorrow. Until then, he would keep his padawan's secrets. He would not betray him.


	4. Chapter 03

**Wuff:**

**_This was a lovely chapter! I really liked it._** Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it. _**Damn it, Anakin really knows how to hurt Obi-Wan... ok, Obi-Wan was not very understanding either.** _Well, sometimes you do hurt the ones you love the most. _**Just telling Anakin to end it, not showing any sympathy... oh dear, oh dear.** _Can you blame him, Anakin did betray him – he lied to him. _**Padmé's words gave me a chill. I really hope Ani and Obi will apologise to each other before something happens.** _The scene where Cordé apologizes to Padmé on the landing pad in AOTC came to my mind I was starting to write this. For some reason, the scene just really stood out and I had to use it. _**Update soon!** _Ask, and you shall receive.

**QueenNaberrie:**

**_I think Padmé is right. Anakin should apologize to Obi-Wan as soon as he can. And I'm glad that Obi-Wan has decided to keep Anakin and Padmé's secret_**. Well, Obi-Wan cares deeply about Anakin, and as much as Anakin hurt him, he would not betray his own brother (and son).  
**_I just hope they are able to make amends before Obi-Wan is shipped off somewhere._** Sometimes things do not go as they are planned. **_Please update soon._** Chapter 3 is completed and ready for you to read. Grin

**Kim-Gordon:**

**_Please update soon!!_** Chapter 3 is up and ready to go. I hope you enjoy it.

Author's Note: Anything that is underlined means that it is directly from the book '_Revenge of the Sith_'.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Mission**

**_We have seen that young Skywalker has the power to battle a Sith Lord alone, if need be; he has proven that with Dooku. If he is indeed the chosen one, we must keep him in a position to fulfill his destiny. _**

_**Revenge of the Sith**_

* * *

**__**

_With his lightsaber blazing florescent blue, the Jedi Master leaped high in the air and over the droid General as its two arms quickly became four, each bearing a lightsaber of its own. The Jedi ducked and rolled as one of the droid's blades swept violently through the air where his head had been just mere seconds before._

_The fierce battle continued between the two powerful generals, neither one daring to slow down. Slowing down would invite death, and neither one wanted nor was willing to embrace that seductive mistress._

_Finally, the battle came to an end with the Jedi Master collapsing as his life force bled from his body. The Jedi painfully lifted his head to stare past the droid, his sight beginning to dim. A gust of wind appeared as if it was planning to take the Jedi's soul back to the Force; back to his brethren whom had passed on into the Force's loving embrace. The wind began to lift up high into the Utapaun air, not only carrying the Jedi's essence, but his words as they left the dying shell of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I'm sorry, Anakin. Forgive me, my padawan…" _

_**Chirp! Chirp!**_

_**Chirp! Chirp!**_

_**Chirp! Chirp!**_

Anakin scrambled out of his bed and onto the floor, the sheets and sweat clinging to his body like a second skin. It took him a moment to realize that the chirping sound was coming from his personal communicator and not the dream. He quickly became solemn as he thought of the nightmare, watching his master killed by the insidious droid, General Grievous.

Unlike the night before, the vision this time was not hazy; it was clear… and truly frightening. For just a brief moment, it had seemed that Obi-Wan was winning the duel with General Grievous, but became distracted by something… or someone that Anakin could not see. Anakin could tell that it had caused his old master to lose focus, allowing Grievous to strike the fatal blow. But before the blow had been dealt, Anakin had felt the immense pain and agony that Obi-Wan had been in and there was something else… something that felt like… anger. Anger?

_**Chirp! Chirp! **_

_**Chirp! Chirp! **_

The chirping sound interrupted his thoughts, causing him to wonder who would call him so early in the morning. Untangling the sheets from his legs as he stood, Anakin used the Force to levitate the comlink to his outstretched hand. "Yes," he answered gruffly.

"The Council requests your presence, Knight Skywalker. You are expected in ten minutes," a young timid voice of a Council page answered.

"Do you know in regards to what they want to see me about?" Anakin asked, worrying about the events of the day.

"No, I'm afraid I do not, Knight Skywalker. I was just informed to notify you of the Council's orders."

"Inform the Council that I will be there shortly," Anakin replied before shutting his comlink off. Anakin tried to clear his mind as he dressed, he did not want to appear before the Council with his emotions in an uproar. But images of Obi-Wan standing before the Council were not helping him to find his peace as he left his quarters for the session.

Anakin paced back and forth in the ante-chamber, waiting for the past hour to be called before the Council. He had yet to understand why the Council continued to expect people to arrive promptly for a session, yet ensured that once they arrived they were kept waiting for an obscene amount of time. The argument with Obi-Wan, the restless night, and visions of the aforementioned former master's death had left a short fuse ready to ignite inside the young Knight.

'_Obi-Wan.'_ Anakin's thoughts darkened as he remembered the argument with Obi-Wan the day before. _'We were wrong to trust him. I bet that is why they've kept me waiting out here. He's probably before them right now, betraying me. Betraying Padmé. They're probably discussing ways of taking Padmé away from me; taking my child away. Well, I won't allow it. Palpatine was right, I am better than them. The Council only thinks of holding me back. We shall see about that.'_

Anakin had no time to contemplate further on his imagined ill-conceived notions of the council or the events of the day before as the doors leading into the Council Chambers opened slightly, emitting a young Council page. "The Council will see you now, Knight Skywalker."

Anakin did not spare the young awestruck boy a glance as he approached the doors, his emotions warring between trepidation and anger. **He remembered all to well the first time he had stood within a ring of Jedi Masters gathered to sit in judgment upon his fate. He remembered how Yoda's green stare had seen into his heart, had seen the cold worm of dread eating away at him, no matter how hard he'd tried to deny it: the awful fear he'd felt that he might never see his mother again.**

**He couldn't let them see what the worm had grown into, **for they would not understand. This worm… no, this dragon had been his constant companion since he left his mother so many years ago. It had given him strength when he slaughtered his mother's murderers. Yes, they would **never** understand.

Anakin approached the center of the room, his head bowed in respect and humility, even though he did not feel it at all. He pushed his dark thoughts to the back of his mind, placing impenetrable shields around them. Not once did it cross his mind as to wonder about the sudden chill that went down his spine as he noticed that Obi-Wan was not present in the chambers.

"Do you know why you've been called before the council, Anakin Skywalker?" Jedi Master Mace Windu glared at the young Knight, his black gaze unreadable though the tone of his voice was cold. Mace Windu had never been vocal of his distrust of young Anakin Skywalker outside of the Council Chambers, but he had never tried to hide it. There had always been darkness in the young man; it had been present when his old friend, Qui-Gon Jinn, had brought the then nine-year-old boy before them to be tested. And because of a promise forced upon a young man, the darkness had been allowed into the temple of light.

Anakin stared at the Korun Master, his face emotionless, but inside the dragon hissed in hatred. He hated the games that the Council played, forcing him to be their victim. Soon they would have no control over him. 'No, Master. I do not."

Inside he seethed again with hatred, but this time towards his former master. _'So, Obi-Wan wasted no time in crying of my wrongdoings to you, has he? He just couldn't wait to betray me.'_

"Called here for two reasons, you have been, young Skywalker," Yoda replied, his eyes narrowing as if he could sense the turmoil inside of the Jedi before him. "Concern Chancellor Palpatine, they do."

On the outside, Anakin maintained a serene appearance while inside shock riveted throughout his body. He had been sure that the Council had called him because of his marriage. With the argument he had had with Obi-Wan, he had been expecting it. Could Obi-Wan have-

"Elsewhere, you wish to be, Skywalker?"

Embarrassed, Anakin kept his gaze on the floor, knowing that if he looked at Yoda, the old troll would see that he was lying as he spoke, "No, Master. I'm sorry. I'm just concerned. Is the Chancellor okay? Did something happen to him?"

"No, young Skywalker. In good health the Chancellor is. Concerns something else it does. Comply with his directive, the Council has decided. Granted a seat at the High Council of the Jedi you are, as personal representative to the Chancellor you will be," Yoda replied.

**Anakin stood very still for a long moment, until he could be absolutely sure he had hear what he thought he'd heard.**

**Palpatine had been right. He seemed to be right about a lot of things, these days. In fact – now that Anakin came to think of it – he couldn't remember a single instance when the Supreme Chancellor had been wrong.**

**Finally, as it began to sink in upon him, as he gradually allowed himself to understand that the Council had finally decided to grant him his heart's desire, that they finally had recognized his accomplishment, his dedication, his power, he took a slow deep breath.**

"**Thank you, Masters. You have my pledge that I will uphold the highest principles of the Jedi Order."**

Mace Windu leaned forward in his seat, staring intensely at the young man. "The Council does not allow this appointment lightly, Knight Skywalker. On many levels this move by the Chancellor is disturbing."

The Chancellor's words from the day before came back to haunt him. **_'They have become more concerned with avoiding the oversight of the Senate than they are with winning the war…'_**

"I understand, Master Windu."

"I don't think you do, Skywalker."

Anakin had stopped listening to the Council members after being told that he would have a seat on the council. After realizing that Obi-Wan hadn't betrayed him, he had already begun seeing himself leaving the chambers for the archives, demanding that Madame Jocasta Nu give him access to the restricted vault by the authority-

**"You will attend the meetings of this Council," the Korun Master said, "but you will not be granted the rank or privileges of a Jedi Master."**

"**What?"**

**It was a small word, a simple word, an instinctive recoil from words that felt like punches, like stun blasts exploding inside his brain that left his head ringing and the room spinning around him – but even to his own ears, the voice that came from his lips didn't sound like his own. It was deeper, darker, clipped and oiled, resonating from the depths of his heart.**

**It didn't sound like him at all, and it smoked with fury.**

"Do what? How dare you? You think you can deny me 'Mastery'? No one can match my power! No one!" The dragon roared in anguish, ready to break forth, ready to strike out at anyone in its path, just as it had done to Count Dooku and the Tusken Raiders.

"Enough, young Skywalker. The Chancellor's representative, you have been chosen," replied Yoda, his ears flatting was the only visible sign that he was upset with the young Jedi. "Attend the Council, you will, as his representative only. But no vote, you will have. Present the Chancellor's views, wishes, ideas, and directives you shall. And only his, not your own."

"This will not be tolerated. Do not even begin to imagine that this will be tolerated. You have insulted me and the Chancellor."

**Mace Windu's eyes were as cold as the voice from Anakin's mouth. "Take your seat, young Skywalker."**

**Anakin matched his stare. _'Perhaps I'll take yours.'_ His own voice, inside his head, had a hot black fire that smoked from the depths of his furnace heart.** _'You think you can stop me from saving Obi-Wan? You think you can make me sit back and watch him die?'_

Suddenly, a gentle voice was whispering to him, unheard by the other Jedi in the room. '_Please, Anakin.'_ It sounded like his former master, but Anakin could not tell where it was coming from. But it had the desired effect that it was meant to accomplish. That same gentle voice had in the past, calmed a young boy, soothing his fears away; keeping the dragons at bay. The same voice was now banking the flames of his anger; putting the fire out.

Even though he was dismayed to have lost his only means of saving Obi-Wan, he suddenly felt foolish and very young due to his conduct; a conduct that would have shamed his friend. "Forgive me, Masters." As he took the assigned seat, it was then that he remembered that Obi-Wan was not present. The chill in his spine became present once more, but this time with a terrible sense of foreboding.

The rest of the session passed in a haze for Anakin. Normally one to prove his worth, Anakin didn't register that Yoda would be would be leaving for Kashyyk to help the Wookies. It wasn't until they mentioned Obi-Wan's name that Padmé's words came to his thoughts, the chill worsening, causing him to wrap his cloak tighter around his body.

_We don't realize how much we care for someone until they're gone. _

The visions of Obi-Wan's death began to replay in front of him like a horror holo-film that he used to enjoy watching during the years of his time with Obi-Wan. _'Forgive me, Anakin. I'm sorry, my padawan…'_ Obi-Wan's words began to haunt him once more. The need to save his father and friend became stronger with each beat of his heart, scaring him with the intensity as he realized that the mission to Utapau was where Obi-Wan would die, but he would not allow it to happen.

"I want to accompany Master Kenobi to Utapau. I-"

"A mission, already you have, young Skywalker," Yoda interrupted, causing Anakin to glance away from him, still embarrassed with his actions earlier. "On behalf of the Chancellor, it is. Concerns the Senator Amidala, it does."

Anakin grasped, fear choking the very breath from his body, strangling his heart. First Obi-Wan and now his wife. That same fear prevented him from speaking.

"The Chancellor has requested you to provide protection for Senator Amidala. It appears that one of her handmaidens was murdered several hours ago," stated Mace Windu emotionlessly. His voice became cold again as he continued, "You are to only act as protection, you will not conduct an investigation. Do you understand, Knight Skywalker?"

Too numb with fear for his wife and unborn child, Anakin could only nod.

Yoda hobbled towards Anakin stopping short at the Knight's chair. He had felt the distress radiating from the young man when they mentioned his former master's mission to Utapau, but now the distress had increased when informed of the need of protection for the Senator of Naboo. Yoda was all too aware of the young man's attachments; to his mother, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Chancellor… and to Senator Amidala.

"Conduct the investigation, Captain Typho and Coruscant law officials will. Protect Senator Amidala until the murderer is caught, you must." Yoda approached closer to the Knight, laying his clawed hand upon the young man's shoulder as if to provide support for the troubled Jedi. "Arriving shortly, the Chancellor's personal shuttle will. Take you to Senator Amidala, it will. Leave now, you must, prepare for your assignment, you should."

Still numb, Anakin stood up and bowed to Yoda, albeit shakily. Assuming he was being dismissed, Anakin left the chambers to grab his gear from his quarters. During the walk to his personal quarters, Anakin's thoughts continued to go back and forth between his wife and former master. He loved Obi-Wan, but his love for his wife was even more. He would not allow anything to happen to Padmé, but at the same time the need to save his master was still there. One of the things that he had feared had come to pass. His wife and his father were both in need of saving, but only one would…

'_No, I can't think like that. I will protect Padme at all cost, but I won't let Obi-Wan die. There has to be way to save him. I just know there is.'_ Dread filled the young man as he stepped inside his quarters, gathering the items he would need for his assignment while at the same time, thinking of a way to save Obi-Wan.


	5. Chapter 04 Part I

**Author's Note: The paragraph that is in bold/italics/underlined is directly from the book "Secrets of the Jedi".**

**I do apologize for the lateness in getting this chapter out. My work schedule has left me drained to the point where the brain just doesn't want to work most of the time. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Request **

**Part I **

**_They said to me what I already knew. What you already know. The rules will not change. And if we leave the Jedi together, we will never rest easy with that decision. We will regret it everyday. And sooner or later that would lie between us and be greater than our love. _**

Obi-Wan to Siri

**_Secrets of the Jedi _**

* * *

Anakin swore softly to himself as he realized the time. The Chancellor's personal shuttle would be arriving in any minute, and he was no where closer to finding a way to save Obi-Wan then he was half an hour ago. Growling in frustration, Anakin grabbed his bag that he kept readied for any possible missions and a data chip off of the table as he ran out of his personal quarters and towards the landing bay.

Concern for his wife and child as well as his former master were foremost in his thoughts as he raced through the corridors, not caring if he knocked anyone down on his journey. Luckily, the corridors were empty, for many had joined the Force throughout the Clone Wars, and the few who survived were sent back to fight on the front. The only thing that seemed to be in abundance in the Jedi Temple were the younglings who had yet to be taken as a Master's or a Knight's padawan; with the high number of deaths few were being taken as it was.

Anakin had barely stepped into the landing bay when two of the Jedi's starfighters landed. Anakin ignored them as he waited for the Chancellor's shuttle to arrive, while still trying to figure out to do with Obi-Wan. Several minutes went by when a familiar voice caught his attention, causing him to turn around, facing the starfighters. Stepping out of the fighters were his long time nemesis, Jedi Knight Ferus Olin, and… Master Tachi!

Maybe. Just maybe she could help him.

As important as it was for him to see to the safety of his wife and unborn child, he knew that he could not leave before finding a way to save his former master. Now with the arrival of the Jedi Master Siri Tachi, he felt that the Force had answered his prayers. Now, hopefully he could convince Master Tachi to complete them for him.

It had been a long and grueling four months in the Outer Rim for Jedi Master Siri Tachi and her former Padawan, Jedi Knight Ferus Olin. A mission that had started as a simple reconnaissance had turned into a deadly air and land battle with the Separatists and a platoon of their super droids. Towards the end of the battle, Siri had actually been ready to become 'one with the Force', as close as both Siri and her companion had come to joining the Force on several occasions. But help had arrived in the form a clone company and a young newly knighted Barriss Offee, courtesy of the Council and Chancellor Palpatine.

Siri climbed out of the cockpit of her starfighter to find her former padawan waiting for her at the side of her ladder. She grinning affectionately at him, as she asked, "Well, Ferus, should we go eat first or go straight to the healers as the Code mandates?" They were no longer master and padawan, but she still loved to tease her former padawan about his obsession to follow the rules. Very much like another Jedi she had known.

Having had been Master Tachi's padawan for ten years prior to his knighting five years before, 25-year-old Knight Ferus Olin had quickly adapted to his former master's unorthodox methods. Ferus had learned early on in the apprenticeship, that no matter how much you knew or memorized of the Jedi's _'Codes of Conduct'_ manual, it meant nothing when face with life outside of the Jedi Temple. And even if some of the codes could apply to the situation, Master Tachi followed her own set of rules, the same set of rules that were handed down to her from her own master, the late Jedi Master and Council Member Adi Gallia. It was rumored that some of those rules had also been created by the late Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, a maverick of his own accord.

"As much as I love going to the Healers," Ferus began sarcastically, "I am in dire need of real food after months of those nasty nutrition capsules and recycled water. I think that if I have to look at another nutrition capsule anytime soon, I fear I may go insane. You would think that after all the complaining we have done about the taste of those capsules, they would come up with something that was more appealing than chewing on a bantha hide."

Siri chuckled as she glanced fondly once again at the young man before her who meant as much to her as a son towards a mother. He had even driven her insane on numerous occasions as children were apt to do to their parents, although for different reasons. She couldn't count the number of times she had tried to get him to loosen up on his rigid stance towards following the rules. It always reminded her of another fellow padawan who also had an obsessive penchant for following the rules and being the 'perfect padawan'. Even to this day, Ferus still reminded her of her old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. An image of Obi-Wan as she had seen him twenty years before in the Room of a Thousand Fountains materialized, causing her to wonder why she was constantly thinking of him, especially now after all these years.

That particular time in her life was a chapter she had already closed and was not willing to reexamine it again. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and the image of Obi-Wan, she focused her attention on the young man in front of her. "How do you feel about going to 'Dex's Diner'? We did promise Dex we would drop by the next time we were on leave at the Temple."

As if to answer her question, Ferus's stomach began to growl, causing him to blush a bright red with embarrassment as the two chuckled in humor. "I could never get tired of going to Dex's to eat. He's always had the best bantha steaks and the freshest ardees on Coruscant."

Mockingly, she exclaimed, "I thought I made the best bantha steaks."

"You do… if you like them extra crispy." Ferus rolled his eyes as he laughed at his former master's antics. He respected and loved the older woman dearly; a woman that was capable of many things… except for cooking. He learned very early into the apprenticeship that Master Siri could not cook, she couldn't even boil water correctly. When it came to meal time, most of their apprenticeship had been spent either at Dex's Diner or at the DFAC (dining facility) in the Temple.

Siri was prevented from making a sarcastic retort when a voice from behind, interrupted her.

"Master Tachi."

Siri did not have to use the Force to guess the identity of the voice; the look on Ferus's face explained it clearly to her. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi's Chosen One… and Obi-Wan's former apprentice. One of the… wait… no, the only individual in the Temple that Ferus could not tolerate. The only individual that on many occasions had gotten Ferus to lose his Jedi calm.

She quickly gave Ferus a look that clearly stated to behave before turning around to face Knight Skywalker. "Good morning, Knight Skywalker."

"Morning, Master Tachi, and welcome back," Anakin replied, not sparing a glance towards Ferus. "If you have a moment, I would like to speak to you… privately." He glanced behind him to where his transport was expected to arrive in a matter of minutes before turning back to face Master Tachi to add, "It's important… very important."

As much as he disliked Knight Skywalker, he was not going to disgrace his former Master's teachings by conducting himself in a manner unfitting for a Jedi. Besides, he could see the look on Skywalker's face that it had to be serious. Touching Siri lightly on her shoulder to get her attention, he gave her a gentle smile as he said, "Master, I'm going to head to my quarters to freshen up before we go to Dex's. If you want, I can meet you there in… say… half an hour?"

Siri nodded while gracing him with a smile of her own, watching him leave the landing back. She turned back around towards Knight Skywalker, who had turned to look behind him once again. She could not tell if he was simply looking for something or someone… or just being impatient. _'Youths these days,'_ she thought to herself. To the young Knight, she asked, "What is wrong, Knight Skywalker?"

Startled, Anakin turned to face the older Jedi, his face was slightly tinged with red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Master Tachi. My shuttle is due to arrive shortly…" He trailed off.

For a brief moment, Siri thought that she could see the internal conflict that was waging inside the young man. But as quickly as it came, it disappeared, making her wonder if she had just imagined it. "How can I help you?"

Anakin looked at Master Tachi, a feeling of uncertainty entered his heart before he squashed it. Master Tachi **was** the only one of his master's friends and close acquaintances that could help him in this dire issue. Master Garen Muln, Obi-Wan's best friend, was away on a mission with his padawan and was not expected back for another seven days. Not soon enough to help him with his old master. And Healer Bant and Master Reeft had both been killed three years before in the slaughter on Geonosis. So it was up to Master Tachi to save his mentor.

He looked down into her blue eyes, seeing the concern taking shape in them, not realizing the impact that his words would have on her. "It concerns Master Obi-Wan."

**

* * *

**

**QueenNaberrie: **_Great update!_ **Thanks!** _Nice twist with him dreaming about Obi-Wan's death instead of Padme's._ **Part of me has always wondered what Anakin would do if he had dreamed of Obi-Wan's death instead of Padmé. So, I've been having fun writing this.** _And he's been given permission to protect Padme. But what is Palpatine up to?_ **Obviously something to distract Anakin with. And Palpatine always has to have his hands in something.** _And I wonder if the distraction that gets Obi-Wan killed is Anakin showing up to help him._ **Well, you shall have to wait and see.** _Perhaps he should just stay with Padme._ **Anakin would definitely agree with you on that.** _Please update soon._ **Ask and you shall receive.**

**Kyer:** _Oh crap. Anakin the Idiot is going to be the distraction that helps General Grievous off Obi-wan._ **Maybe… maybe not. **_And Obiwan is going to be angry and then seek forgiveness for being angry as his last dying thought._ **Well, he is human. Plus, Anakin lied to him over the years, I would definitely be upset about something like that. **_Jinn really should have left that kid in the desert. And Jar Jar too, come to think of it. Especially Jar Jar._ **No, no, no. No Jar-Jar. He was definitely one of my least favorite characters.**

**Kim-Gordon: **_Oh no! How is he going to save his wife and Obi-wan?! hangs on the edge of her seat_ **Yeah, he's stuck in the middle between a rock and a hard place. He only gets one choice, but who to save?**

**Sakura123: **_Okay, I was seriously wary of this story, especially because of its given title. The beginning of the story was basically a bit weird for me, because I had to replace PadmeDeath-Scene with an unforeseen Obi-WanDeath-Scene and for lack of a better word, my imagination got the better of me and I was seriously left with an open mouth. I had thought I had stumbled into a Slash fanfiction that bore no warning! But then I calmed down when the PadmexAnakin element came into play. Nevertheless, I almost stopped reading this story again because the way you portrayed Anakin's bewildered and disbelief towards Palpatine's words, felt just a little OOC._ **Sorry, this is definitely not SLASH. I'm not a fan of it either, nor will I write it.**

_That is, of course, until I got into a scene of "Chapter 3: Part II" in which Anakin returns true to his form and goes off on Obi-Wan after he tells him to end his marriage with his wife. That was a totally awesome scene right there; You captured that angry side of him so well, I was actually enjoying their argument._ **I had fun writing that scene, although it was one of the harder chapters for me to write – as of which I still can't figure out why.** _From there, the pieces of the puzzle were coming together; Especially since the "forgive me" nightmare now had description._ **I was trying to create a moment with those words at the beginning of the story. When I started outlining the story, that particular phrase just stayed in my mind. It was something that I had to use.** _The AnakinxPadme moment was written excellently as well; Her story about what could've happened between herself and Corde was touching and obviously food for thought for an angry Anakin._ **I remember the first time I had seen AOTC, I had wondered why Cordé was apologizing to Padmé. And I felt that it would fit into what I had planned for 'Dreams Pass in Time".** _I also liked how you illustrated Obi-Wan as upset with his Former Padawan's secret and yet decided to keep it to himself (that, in my opinion, is very Obi-Wan)._ **Obi-Wan always struck me as the type that was very loyal and would never (intentionally) betray a person, especially his own padawan who he cared for.** _As for the current events of the last updated chapter: Anakin has found himself between Potential Death and a Hard Place. This shall be an interesting conundrum to see him deal with._ **Yes, it makes one wonder what he will choose to do.** _All in all I'm seriously enjoying this story!_** I'm glad you are enjoying the story. **_I hope you Update soon! I wanna know what happens next! _**Well, ask and you shall receive.**

**Sabra jaguar: **_Ouch. No pressure there. Poor Anakin is carrying such a heavy load--needing to protect Obi-Wan, Padme, the Chancellor's interests--it's a wonder he can even stand up straight._ **Well, he is the Chosen One…** _Anyway, great story! Hope you update soon! I can't wait to see how your vision turns out. _**Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Well there will be another vision coming soon, just not in this post.**


End file.
